Tornade
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Ecrit sur l'idée "Alicia / Kalinda – panne de courant " pour le ficathon d'été "C'est une tradition chez Lockhart-Gardner" de sweetjamielee sur Live Journal. Abject PWP.


**Titre original : Landfall**

**Auteur : lunchinanelevator**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

Kalinda glisse le long du mur, bizarrement surprise d'avoir été capable de voir l'éclair à l'extérieur, même à travers cinq épaisseurs de verre. Elle tourne au coin, puis à un autre, puis à un autre. Elle est également surprise d'avoir le pied aussi sûr, mais elle a effectué ce trajet si fréquemment qu'elle pourrait sans doute le faire en dormant.

Elle passe furtivement la porte, hésite une seconde sur le seuil. Elle ne voit que l'ombre du fauteuil de bureau carré, tourné face à la fenêtre.

« Je te l'avais dit. », annonce la voix d'Alicia.

Kalinda sursaute, habituée à être celle qui traque, qui a une longueur d'avance. Elle s'efforce de rester silencieuse assez longtemps pour qu'Alicia pense avoir fait une erreur, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature de faire attendre cette femme. « Dit quoi ? »

Alicia fait pivoter son siège – Kalinda le sait à cause du bruit qu'il fait, lui semble-t-il – et sa silhouette granuleuse est très, très légèrement visible, distincte de son arrière-plan. « J'ai appris quelque chose sur toi. » dit-elle. Kalinda _entend_ le sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas grandi dans le Middle West. Tu ne vis même pas ici depuis très longtemps. »

Kalinda déglutit, même si le ton d'Alicia est enjoué. « Comment as-tu appris ça ?

- Le ciel était _vert_, Kalinda. » Il l'est encore légèrement, une nuance dans le gris fumée dense. « N'importe qui connaissant le Middle West saurait que ça annonce une tornade. Sans doute qu'elle vient juste de toucher terre dans les quartiers ouest. » Alicia s'interrompt. « Ou à l'endroit quel qu'il soit, d'où vient notre électricité.

- Tu ne sais pas d'où vient notre électricité ?

- Et toi ?

- Non, mais moi, je sais comment trouver. » Kalinda ferme la porte et entre tout à fait dans le bureau, s'apercevant qu'elle se déplace encore comme si elle avait des spectateurs, et s'appuie contre le bureau d'Alicia. « Et toi non. Alors tu ne sais pas tout de moi.

- Qui a dit « tout » ? Et comment fais-tu ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Te déplacer. J'ai peur ne serait-ce que de me lever. Tu n'es pas tombée sur des obstacles ?

- Eh bien, j'espérais tomber sur toi. » dit Kalinda. Elle longe le bord du bureau, le contourne jusqu'à se trouver debout à côté d'Alicia, et regarde par la fenêtre. Un éclair apparaît et le tonnerre retentit avant même que Kalinda ne puisse compter jusqu'à deux. Alicia fait tourner son siège, manquant de percuter la hanche de Kalinda, et à un nouvel éclair succède rapidement un coup de tonnerre fracassant. Kalinda jurerait entendre la vitre trembler. Alicia saisit la main de Kalinda.

« Tu as peur ? » dit Kalinda, pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle chuchote.

« Viens là. » dit Alicia.

Kalinda ne dit rien. La pluie ruisselle sur la fenêtre, distordant les ombres imposantes de la ville.

« Personne ne nous voit. Personne ne saura. » Alicia baisse encore plus la voix. « C'est plutôt excitant. »

Elle tire énergiquement sur le bras de Kalinda. Celle-ci bute contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et atterrit peu élégamment sur les genoux d'Alicia. Les mains d'Alicia la guident. Le pouls de Kalinda bat plus vite tandis qu'elle-même lève les mains pour trouver le visage d'Alicia et l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que toutes deux soient presque hors d'haleine.

Alicia a raison, c'est plutôt excitant. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer à tout moment – Julius, Will, Diane, Cary, _Eli,_ pour l'amour du ciel ! – mais ils pourraient réellement être en train de passer en ce moment même, et ils n'en sauraient rien. Kalinda rit tout bas.

« Quoi ? » demande Alicia.

« C'est ridicule.

- Peut-être. » Alicia pose la main sur le genou de Kalinda, remonte le long de sa cuisse. Kalinda prend une inspiration. « Mais c'est _notre_ ridicule.

- Que … diable … » demande Kalinda d'une voix haletante en semant des baisers pressants le long de la gorge d'Alicia. « …cela … veut-il … dire ?

- Mmpfh ! » Alicia manque de pousser un cri perçant lorsque Kalinda lui presse le mamelon. Kalinda est soulagée d'avoir bien estimé sa position. « Je ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il ne faut pas qu'on fasse de bruit.

- Oh, vraiment, il ne faut pas ? » Face au défi, Kalinda se sent plus légère. Elle tord de nouveau le mamelon d'Alicia et cette fois, Alicia étouffe son cri. Kalinda imagine à quoi doit ressembler le visage d'Alicia, les lèvres serrées, les yeux révulsés, la gorge offerte. Un éclair apparaît alors et pendant une fraction de seconde, illumine le visage de son amante – exactement tel que Kalinda l'imaginait.

Cela lui plaît. C'est comme de fantasmer sur Alicia et de la prendre en même temps.

« Non. » dit Alicia. « Il ne faut pas. » Elle parcourt de la main l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kalinda. Le souffle de Kalinda se transforme en halètement vif. « Moins fort que ça ! » dit Alicia.

« Oh, la ferme. » chuchote Kalinda tandis que les doigts d'Alicia vont et viennent rapidement avec une légèreté exaspérante.

« Avec plaisir. » murmure Alicia. Elle s'immobilise, et pendant une seconde Kalinda n'entend plus que le martèlement de la pluie contre la façade, le grondement du tonnerre, et la pulsation de son sang dans ses oreilles.

Puis Alicia passe un doigt sur le clitoris de Kalinda, et pendant une seconde Kalinda n'entend plus rien du tout. Elle ravale le gémissement qui menace de s'élever.

« Moins fort. » chuchote Alicia en apposant un baiser sur la clavicule de Kalinda. Ses doigts dessinent des cercles avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Un nouvel éclair apparaît, mais les yeux de Kalinda sont étroitement fermés. Il fait juste un peu plus clair derrière ses paupières.


End file.
